User talk:WindStar7125/Archive 9
Yo Yo Windy! Good to hear from you, man. I hope you're doing better than before, man. Thank you for your endearing comments on the wiki. I know the wiki is not done yet, as you know Dragon Ball is a product that has so much new stuff coming out that it's like juggling swords to try to complete. On the issues between yourself and I: I do not harbor any resentment or anger towards you over the situation between us last year. I want to sincerely accept your apology. With no conditions or any form of passive aggressiveness. I have always respected your work here and respected your role when you were here. I can understand your situation on how it is frustrating being a system operator. I too have recently felt the same way and I needed to leave momentarily, and attacked a good member and loyal user, Lin. On a small and trivial issue that could’ve been resolved without hostility. We’ve made up and we’re pass our conflict. I will own up to whatever I did to offend you. I apologize if I denigrated any of your contributions even one year later you still have more edits than me. You were the great work-horse on our wiki and felt that we did not assist you as much as we should've. I felt that our entire situation was a misunderstanding. As the more text I wrote to clear up my intention, seemed to only worsen as the internet’s robotic lack of context did no justice to our situation. Nonetheless sorry for clashing with you and although your message was a ‘disaster’ it was true. I accepted those criticisms and even today I try to do some of the tasks. I have unprotected your page and accept your apologies :) -- 03:33, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure let's talk I have an hour free i'll be on, while I edit. 00:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heya! Hey, Windy! Sorry for taking so long to reply; my friends roped me into a game and that's pretty much what I've been doing for the past six hours. I'm glad to hear from you again, and want you to know I accept your apology wholeheartedly. While you were here, you were pulling the brunt of the work, and I know from experience that I myself can't be the easiest person to put up with, so I doubt I made any stress or depression you had any easier — I myself apologize for an shortcomings of my own at the time. And thanks a lot for the compliments to the wiki; we've tried to truck on even in the light of not gaining near as many new users as we'd like to have seen in the beginning, and in light of your departure, but we aren't dead yet. Pretty sure things have changed around here though since you were last here. Regardless, thanks, Windy, and your apologies are accepted!—Mina Țepeș 07:16, May 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'd like that, but you know me; has to be literally any weekday. As of the moment (weekend) I'm about to head out. So hit me up tomorrow, or any day before Saturday? If I'm not at work, I'll respond as quick as possible.—Mina Țepeș 03:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Nah, I've been up for about an hour playing Fire Emblem. I'll head to the chat.—Mina Țepeș 17:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :: My internet crashed, I'm back in the chatroom if you wanted to keep talking.—Mina Țepeș 18:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Bot Hello Windy! How do I use a Bot? I need some help on a couple of name changes and feel using a bot would be easier. But I have never once learned nor been told how to use a bot. Any help would be appreciated :) 04:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much man.. I try to get one from wikia. -- 23:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Interesting It is an interesting read, but the funny thing is, this isn't 100% new information. It was mentioned in another interview that Toriyama supplies the script to the anime team and to Toyable and then they make their changes and alterations as they see fit — I was surprised to see that Toriyama doesn't even supply dialogue though. This man basically gives them the skeleton of the plot as he sees fit, and lets them fill in the brunt of it. God, to be this lazy and still get paid.—Mina Țepeș 08:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, yeah, but I knew about that one; it was mentioned in the XenoVerse 2 ''manga. So yeah, Toyable can officially continue the manga well into whenever Toriyama decides age is too much.—Mina Țepeș 02:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Cauliflo I see no reason not to; I actually ''want to put her there, but didn't want someone to remove the image. Please, if you wanna put her in the infobox, do it. #CauifloBestGirl—Mina Țepeș 23:17, May 31, 2017 (UTC) : Yep. Cauliflo is pretty much on fire at the moment. And looking at a preview from the next episode, she becomes a Super Saiyan 2 next ep. I have no idea what this girl is, because "talent" is too tame a word for what she can do. But I am loving every second of it. Rooting for U6 in this tournament.—Mina Țepeș 23:29, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh I enjoy Hit; he's an interesting character. 1,000 years old, and has interesting abilities a lot of mystery surrounding his backstory. I wouldn't wanna see him die. Granted, I care more about Cauliflo because she is super cute but hey.—Mina Țepeș 23:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh, hell, Hit wins. I love Black, but Hit would win for one reason. Black is like Gokū; he fights. Hit doesn't fight, he kills.—Mina Țepeș 00:06, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Parts Sorry, I know, that was needlessly confrontational of me. I just didn't want to wind up having to go back over all that mess again and changing it, since I'm the kind of guy who likes "AoE" decisions like that to be final. The terms "parts" themselves aren't official (tho I don't believe they are for Naruto either), and we use them to split the series into the four Sagas that the Daizenshū does split the series into, due to the names being stupidly long. You can find the names themselves here.—Mina Țepeș 22:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) : Well for us, it's just for ease of classification; easier on the infoboxes, easier on the section titles, so on and so forth. And again, sorry for that needlessly aggressive message in the editing section.—Mina Țepeș 22:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) : When people debate about whether or not filler matters. Me, being the kind of man I am, didn't watch that filler segment, but I am offended.....because Sexy jutsu was given a seashell bra.—Mina Țepeș 22:47, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Parts Hey man! How's it going, I hope everything is going fine. Sorry for our boring conversation in the chat (thanks to me, you on other hand were delightful to talk to but I feel like I could've been more involved. ) I was really exhausted the day that yourself and I were on the chat. Hope to hear everything is going good since our conversation. So if I was acting weird I want to apologize I was really exhausted after one good night with my friends. On the actual post, yes-no, the series is broken in four portions but we came to the conclusion that it would be best to name it in order to not confuse people or ruin the tabbers for the images, the names are quite... generic. It's like how OP is split into two portions, where DB is broken in four groups. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:11, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :For future references do not feel like you cannot come to me, to criticize anything we do, you don’t need to be in any position to criticize us, I feel that is the best way to improve. If you ever wish to vent me your frustrations on the wiki, please let me know. I would rather be told i’m doing something wrong when its wrong, then being told i’m right when I would be wrong. I don’t feel confirmation bias is a way to make a good community. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:11, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Emojis LMFAO to be fair, that's all pretty accurate.—Mina Țepeș 00:30, June 4, 2017 (UTC) : I'm pretty much this wiki's Hokage; this wiki's Hashirama, even. Ten is Madara, because he left. Me? I'll always be here, even if no one else is left.—Mina Țepeș 03:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Nah, I couldn't find a good shot of Hashirama from Google, so I used this gif and went with it. People tend to fade their gifs for....I actually don't know.—Mina Țepeș 03:09, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Time to join the cult http://imgur.com/a/4NDEj -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 10:56, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Yo Up until about this week, stellar. It's been a long week (family issues, very long story), and I'm pretty tired. I was pretty good last week tho; excited at the prospect of FighterZ (well, after seeing more of it), and on-and-off enjoying the monstrosity that is Dragon Ball Super (seriously, my own fanfiction sticks closer to established information than this series does half the time), but otherwise, solid. You?—Mina Țepeș 06:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) : And this week gets worse. But yeah, the episode of Super was pretty solid today. I've been enjoying the last two episodes, and this one was immensely enjoyable. This episode actually seems to confirm Golden Freeza is a god form — I noted it on his article if you're interested in the reasoning, using movie cues and this episode to cite the proof — and that only pleased me further. Also, I swear, Goku is a goddamn idiot. And yeah, he could become a very powerful Hakaishin if he was ever fully revived, but I don't believe he could handle the responsibility. And I'm incredibly interested in FighterZ. I love the animation, I enjoy the cinematics, I just wish it was all this and 3D.—Mina Țepeș 03:19, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks, but I'm about to head out to a friend's place shortly. And I knew it would happen. This wiki wasn't made to stay. It was created with a flake of a founder, best friend of mine though he may be, and an incompetent second-in-command (myself). We couldn't recruit people, and in the end, the people who were here just gave up because not enough was getting done. It's my fault as well — I didn't put in enough effort, and now here I am, the one person left on the wikia equivalent of the United States attempting to break away from Britain and losing the Revolutionary War. I intend to stay and edit myself, even if it's just me. I resolved that from the first time Ten left.—Mina Țepeș 03:22, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, man.—Mina Țepeș 03:28, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: This is why I hate Super. Killer of all things that make sense. Had they not adapted the arc, it could have been said Freeza used godly ki and no one could have questioned it. But episode 25 is irrefutable proof he doesn't......but means he can still somehow sense the nature of godly ki. Super, do you even?—Mina Țepeș 19:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I fully agree. I completely agree, but I also say they could have aired new material to introduce us to Super, then aired the two films back-to-back, then went into the whole Champa fiasco. Instead we got subpar animation from nearly the get-go, and instead of adhering to the manga strictly, Toei keeps referencing their own original shit. It's giving me a headache.—Mina Țepeș 22:22, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Can't today; just got off work, gonna drive down to my friend's place. Gotta try me tomorrow, I should be available. And I swear, that has to be an error.—Mina Țepeș 06:30, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Howdy Funny running into you here of all places :P Enjoying DBS, Boruto and OP atm? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :The execution on Freeza's revival was pretty dope, just a shame it came at the cost of losing Buu. With OP, we haven't had full on action since Luffy vs Cracker, but the wait is always worth it. But imo, the information that gets thrown around between big fights like the Big mom flashback is really enjoyable. I'll doubt we'll find out what his doujutsu is anytime in the anime, but there always the chance we get a description of it in one of the novels that are out atm. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:GomenGomen! Sorry, Windy, about just replying now. Been a bit busy, and I wasn't able to get on the chat today. If you're free tomorrow, I should be able to get on tomorrow at pretty much any time just fine, hit me up then? Anyway....yeah, that DLC pack is a disappointment of epic proportions. Yes, they play nice, but the lack of SSJR Trunks and the existence of the SWORD OF HOPE rather than the fucking God forms is what makes me saltier than the dead sea. At least Vegetto Blue is.....30% good. He should have had a new Ult besides the Spirit Sword, when ONE OF HIS SUPERS is already the spirit sword. Also Zamasu was just lazy programming. His Barrier of Light isn't constant, which, again, is just lazy. I made a LIST of everything wrong with this pack.—Mina Țepeș 04:47, June 23, 2017 (UTC) If you're still up, I'm in the chat. If you can't meet today, you're gonna have to wait until Monday (you know my weekends). I shall await you — above.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:JEEZUS Okay, HUGE wall of text there, but yeah, I know what you mean. I've been enjoying Vegetto Blue since the release: Merged Zamasu is just sort of THERE for me. He plays SO MUCH better than the actual Vegetto it is almost laughable. I swear, regular Vegetto is like a hamburger from McDonalds. VEGETTO BLUE is like a Hamburger from Red Robin. The quality is SO different. He's my main "canon character" at this point. Like you, I'd been defaulting to Black before this. Now if only we had a BASE FORM VEGETTO WHO TRANSFORMED INTO BLUE. That'd be just solid. I agree tho; his moveset could have used some work. What he needs. instead of Spirit Stab — which I DO like, almost more than Spirit Sword — is Teleportation. He USED IT IN THE ANIME. But, can't expect too much. What irks me is the lack of Rage Trunks, who is programmed into the game. Also you can want the Holy Wrath all you want, but it tends to not only miss but leave you WIDE open; I made sure Ten knew that.—Mina Țepeș 05:11, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:LOL Thanks Woops, must've accidentally removed that.—Mina Țepeș 02:53, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Question Since you're the worlds greatest detective Batman, i have a question about Naruto being the Uzumaki leader within Konoha for you. Given that the village has a history of Uzumaki immigration and since we have no way of confirming how many members are present in the village, listing him as leader would be incorrect? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:35, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :I figured you would say something along those lines :P PS Big Mum is gonna eat/kill/attack some of her family members :D --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:53, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I hope you like English. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) You hear that Katakuri's Mochi Mochi no Mi got changed to a Paramecia? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:59, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Jinbe's dialog when he said Katakuri has Logia powers was changed in the latest volume release to say special Paramecia. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:34, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Another question. Would you classify the day Naruto became hokage as a Boruto OVA or Naruto OVA? It was released before the Boruto anime was announced and came out with Boruto: Naruto the Movie, which is part of the Naruto franchise, not Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Similar question with the following OVA. It premiered at some convention but was officially released with Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Legacy. Does being associated with a Naruto game make it a Naruto OVA? Im asking because this OVA takes place after the Boruto: Naruto the Movie. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:25, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Exclamation Mark We do, but hit me up Monday for that! Weekends ain't my best times. Got nothing to do on Monday anyway.—Mina Țepeș 20:14, August 19, 2017 (UTC) : Give me about an hour and a half. I have to run down to my work and talk to my manager; she's new and is messing up my schedule.—Mina Țepeș 18:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Only some of that was English, but will do.—Mina Țepeș 18:37, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: On.—Mina Țepeș 20:20, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Kai D Ō Not my theory, but what if like Gold Rogers name actually being Gol D Roger, what if Kaido's name actually was Kai D Ō? Kai = Japanese romanji, sometimes means ocean ( there's a lotta Sea King/Serent dragon theories) D. = Will of D. Ō = This romanji translates to royalty/monarch/King... and one of his epithets is King of Beasts. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:14, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :My question exactly, but to enlighten you check out my talk page on NP if you're the slightest bit interested as to Omojuze's bizarre rational. But back to the interesting topic, i agree that it fits, and it somewhat goes with my theory i told you about before that Kaido is in possession of a dragon devil fruit. Speaking of Kaido, i think there was some interview lately with one of Oda's editors who said the Wano arc is going to be as big/epic as the Marineford Arc. I don't doubt that statement considering it's gonna be the god squad aka Marco, Zoro, Law and co vs Kaido. You enjoying the current arc? Im finding the setting to be somewhat boring. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:57, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Oda has done a 180 and instead of getting Wano Arc this year like his editor said, he just announced it will be 1-2 years till the arc, so don't expect to see any Law/Zoro action anytime soon :( --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:01, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Q&A Oh, the new form? I fuckin' loved it, myself. And apparently, so did 90% of the internet, as it quite literally crashed the Crunch.—Mina Țepeș 08:11, October 21, 2017 (UTC) : Why would I hate it? I like the simpler forms; it's SSJ4 I don't care for. SSJG is still my favorite SSJ form, after all. But I like that this form isn't anything massively expansive, But yeah, they should have CGI'd the aura in the long run for God; I don't know why they didn't. Also, I heard about the ratings; why though?—Mina Țepeș 21:25, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :: LOL I don't hate all of Super, just 90% of it. The first two arcs were shoddy retellings, the Champa arc was pointless, the Black arc was fantastic until the last 5 episodes, and this entire arc I could do without. But Migatte no Goku'i is very cool, in both design and function. And just...gragh. I suppose it must've been just Japan. Over here in the West, it shattered the internet. Crunchyroll was down for hours, YouTube was lagging, a chat over on Warframe exploded because people couldn't see the special, it was a mess.—Mina Țepeș 22:35, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Remember, it wasn't Hit. It was his twin brother he hired, Swat. Hit is still in the arena, waiting to strike! I believe in him!—Mina Țepeș 23:24, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Nooo, I want it to be 90% Caulifla, 10% Kale.—Mina Țepeș 18:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::: I could do without seing her Rampage form ever again, let's be honest, And LOL YES. Fuckin' 'ell, Vegeta's gonna need to go on a three-year journey to recover his honour after that one.—Mina Țepeș 18:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Non-Canon Oh this SOUNDS nice though. I'm just too lazy to actually watch it, 'cos it has to be downloaded.—Mina Țepeș 00:46, November 4, 2017 (UTC) : As "enticing" as that invitation is, I do not smoke. =w= —Mina Țepeș 04:21, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: LOL, well, my brother does. I don't. Anyway, so what you're saying is Toei basically tried to fight itself and wound up cutting a bit too deep? 'cos that's what it sounds like to me.—Mina Țepeș 05:41, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Well, it was a kickass special, so what can I say? And would I like to see Vegeta with what now?—Mina Țepeș 06:35, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Since you archived your talkpage while we were having an ongoing, non-archived, non-dead conversation (that's a no-no, btw =w=), I'll just respond here. UI is Ultra Instinct. 01:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Batman why are you doing drugs? Woah, I didn’t expect that from you. Of course I smoke I live in Berkeley, everyone does drugs here. It's an intense, busy, community. ^^ 01:01, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :You have to smoke to perfectly understand that forum ^^ Yeah I have to. The work schedule in animation is pretty rough you need to take a long breather when you’re afforded breaks. It’s been a pretty busy year for me I didn’t have much time to watch the preseason or much of anything. I have all of the games recorded I rather binge watch them. Right now i’m pretty much cleaning up all of the stuff in my schedule for my December break where I just binge watch on what I had no time to watch. The only thing I got to see was Thompson’s leg injury I saw on my twitter. And some small highlight clips here and there (I sound like the new generation of viewers). Not going to lie although the finals last year were pretty predictable it was nice to see how the Cavs tried to keep it competitive. I’m not a warriors fan (yeah and i’m from California) but to see such a display reminded me of the Bulls, but that’s sacra religious of me to say. But what have you been up to? I seem so boring because since the last time we talked I’ve done nothing but work, work and work. I’m not even caught up to OP the last time I read was when Karakuri was introduced i’m just so backed up on everything that I’m impatient to watch anything at this point. But how have you been with your new job? Sorry for the late response my wikia has been acting up where it tells me I always have messages here, and sometimes i'm like "oh shut up, no I don't" :). 01:23, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I was saying that because you had a Batman avatar so I found it funny that: “Batman” was asking me “have you ever tried weed”. 8D Speaking of Batman you should read the new “War of Jokes and Riddles”. It’s a great story! Any new anime you got into recently that you would like to recommend to me? One piece has been pretty good I heard I’ve enjoyed much of the Whole Cake Island thing. It has more powerful story than Dressrosa. I sometimes wish Dressrosa was settled with Law and Doffy. It did nothing to men outside of introducing the Fourth Gear so of course it paid off. But Big Mom arc is pretty wild given that it actually continued a story that stemmed from the first arc since the Time-skip. I only saw Katakuri’s debut and from then I never had time again. It gets really busy with me throughout the year. Thank goodness that I always have my vacation in December, since there is little to no work in my field. So i’m really happy I get to just binge and rest up, catch up on my sleep. Yeah, I remember you were really psyched about that internship in Silicon Valley. That’s great man keep going to college it pays off and looks nice on my resume. It’s a good field because everything is for the most part done on the internet. It will pay off in the current era of technology. For a long time I didn’t often see that many people. I worked pretty late so I only saw people on rare occasions. Recently I had to run various errands in daytime and society has changed. It’s a small thing that you almost never notice but it’s weird how some people are so sucked into computers (this is me) and phones. People in today’s age spend 700 dollars on phones, unless you’re a cult member of Apple and buy their 1k phone. -_- Of course I have a pretty old phone the Iphone 6 I don’t get much time to socialize with my family or friends. So you have a lot of job security in that field. XD Hope everything works out for you man. Wikia: So it wasn’t just me!? All this time I literally thought it was my account don’t tell me it happens to you as well? Sometimes I stray from wikia for about a couple hours return to see “you have new messages” just to find it out it’s not the case. Onto the last topic I really want to sink my teeth into: Yeah i’m going to binge watch the games my friends would constantly talk about. I finally have free time in about a month so it will be great to catch up. Oh yeah I seen that on twitter it was really bad. I wonder how bad it will affect the Celtics. I’m currently hoping the Rockets or the Celtics win, If the Cavs win i’m not mad. And the most accurate comments at your commentary on the Warriors. I’m just done with this band wagon in the bay area over the Warriors. People out here pretending that they are like die-hard fans. That always has me extremely salty. Normies ruin any good thing 09:28, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Proposal Give it until today. NWG said he'd reply today, and I'd like his input. If he doesn't reply, then we'll go ahead with it by midnight or so.—Mina Țepeș 17:34, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Long Response :) First, Hello Windy! I haven’t heard from you in a long time, how have you been man? I know you’re really busy. I’ve been getting more busier myself. I didn’t respond immediately because I didn’t want to give you a half-assed response, that is extremely rushed. I hardly have much time as well. Work and adult errands keep me busy xD. I just wanted to respond with my full attention and in a way where you felt that I wasn’t avoiding you. I was really busy the day before. I had to leave when you messaged me. I also enjoyed the work you did on your God Ki’s Talkpage, I felt at first it was going to be a real conversation on God Ki, and I was a little like, “ugh, I don’t know enough or how it’s much different.” Then I read it and was amused with the work and remembered other events of the series. Aha, encouraged me to respond and i’m pretty impressed, man. You have my approval for anything you’re going to write here. I just feel there is too much evidence for us not to act on such an issue. Comics: I love comics, man. I still read them online and I’ve been keeping up with stories here and there, but thanks for that reading list I will attempt to read this myself so we have more to talk about. One comic I have re-read and even purchased it's series, is Spawn. I would totally recommend you to read, Spawn. Also on your really nice list, I shall be using it! Have you ever read “Infinity War” the classic of course, that is one of my favorite stories, I found the original comic when I was a kid in a Yard sale and it got me into comics. So recently purchasing a hardcover version has revitalized my interest in comics, as well as other stories. I mean dude, when you’re reading some good comics, and continuously keeps up with them how can I blame you!? Getting into a new series takes a lot of effort on my part. Young Justice’s next season seems to have a lot of promise, I will be tuning in like you, I assume xD! Phone: Yeah, I’m in the same opinion, I see a bunch of people in Berkeley with those Iphone 10’s and i’m pretty much cringing in the inside, because even though it’s an expensive phone, it would have been better to spend money on a computer. But *shrugs* lol. NBA: It just goes to show you that you can never predict much that will happen in the NBA. I've seen some games, here and there. I’m surprised that Chris Paul brought them to level. At least these finals will not be boring. Do you think the Rockets beat the Warriors, tho? Big Mom: Not liking this arc anymore it’s still going on and feel that this could’ve wrapped up a month ago. Even since our last message Luffy is still fighting Mochi Man and Big Mom is still not living up to much. But how can I blame her when you have to compete with Blackbeard and Kaido. -- 00:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Spawn: I would say if you're religious, it may be very offensive as it's kinda like a fantasy where it takes literal biblical inspiration of the "End of Days." Where the story of Spawn begins, whom was originally called Al Simmons who wants to redeem his life, but was caught in some unusual situation where he is trying to regain his life because he's haunted by his memories. It's really cool story. I just have to throw in a disclaimer in, because I would never want you to read spawn, and be like: "What is wrong with that guy." It's really violent but really dark, akin to Batman, but to some extent even darker than Batman. As it touches religious subjects, but doesn't cram religion down your throat, or anything of the sort. It's a cool, and fun story. Very underrated story that doesn't get the respect it should get. True, on the "Marvel does good with Movies." But I have to just mention that the best DC film ever is the Dark Knight. One of the best re-imaginations of the Batman series. It is honestly my favorite comic film. But when you think about the Infinity War movie dropping this year, that might change soon, lol. But totally DC dominates animation. They just "get it." Teen Titans is another series that I loved. Did you watch the Batman animated TV show? I was very lucky to grow up with that show. DBFZ: Really great game, it looks amazing, and I hope when I get my copy that it plays as good as it looks. I'm not too impressed with No. 21, she seems very boring for a final villain in a fighting game. I purchased XV2 but I just did not enjoy it as much as the first game, given that the second game feels like the first game. It's a shame personally and let down, what did you think of XV2? So on the NBA, give me your real opinion. Are we seeing a potential "Repeat" of last year, lol? OP: Trust me, I'm so done with this arc, i'm done reading it, they can finish it whenever they want, i'll restart when it's done. I just feel this arc is really boring, but then again, I don't think I would want to see Luffy one-punch Big Mom it would personally suck. I feel like all of the arc's best parts have already been ruined. I don't even want to see this animated, because it's too boring at this point. Shame that OP had such potential and a rich level of hype during the post parts of Marineford. I feel this has since then been, squandered on the Punk Hazard, and even the Fishman Island Arc, that was needed but not my favorite arc. One Piece at this point should move on to stuff we want to see, like Dragon. I heard that too! That's what made me tap out. I said: "I cannot watch this for two more years." Given that, I'm not dropping One Piece, but I won't be tuning in for a long time. -- 02:50, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I felt that I should drop a trigger warning because I don’t want to mean any offense. But I hope you enjoy it, man. Tell me what you think of it, when you developed an opinion. ;) Batman definitely is one of the best shows of the 90’s man that is no understatement. I don’t blame you, man. Teen Titans was an amazing action-based show that took various inspirations from anime, introducing a new style of animation to a western audience and they were rewarded with having such a remarkable praise for their handling of such a great product. And Cartoon Network in their infinite wisdom after almost a decade since the show is removed, then proceed to give us “Teen Titans Go.” Not another season of TT, they said let’s take all the good stuff you like about a serious and let’s replace it with a bad animation style and really bad humor. I was pretty disappointed by it, especially when I saw the trailer for the series. I was shaking my head in disappointment. Yeah XenoVerse from the very start always struggled with several issues in terms of gameplay. I don’t hate it, I just feel like the sequel is a lot of missed opportunity. I felt it would have been cool to allow us to choose to become a Time Patroller or a Time Breaker. This could’ve introduced new races into their character creation suite. I enjoyed XV so I really hoped they would improve the sequel. My issue with the game is the lack of destruction of the environment. I’m sure if you played you’ve been in that place where you are being pelted from all sides and you miss you Ultimate because of the environment, when in previous Dimps titles I believe they considered “environmental damage.” But the game was overall enjoyable, and although i’m pessimistic for a sequel for this game, I doubt it will happen with the giant buzz that DBFZ has been getting. Already one of my favorite games, tell me what do you think of the game. I have a scary feeling that Oda will never finish his story at the rate he’s been moving two years just to see some new material. What do you think happened to Dragon and the Revolutionaries? Do you think BB took them? :::Oh, come on man that nonchalant picture of Batman tells me all I need to know about what side of the debate you're on. Batman is better. I'll put it to you like this man, I've purchased the Batman TAS, and I purchased the Dark Knight film series and even the Justice League, I never once purchased Superman. I consider his stories boring. It's a shame because he has all the really strong villains such as Darkseid. But I'll trade all that for keeping Batman the way it is. Are the new DC movies even good. I didn't want to watch the film because it has Ben Affleck as Batman. It was weird because I heard the opposite of what I thought I would hear. It seems the recent Batman, although I was very underwhelmed I heard Affleck was a pretty good Batman, so I wanted to check if this is true. Given that you're a Batman fan, no way you will miss a DC movie.^^ Yeah, you're right the ending seemed a bit more rushed, and adapted some story arcs really good. But the last season was a little bit more slower. But fun, given that there was such a brawl at the end. Give me your favorite fight of Teen Titans, would totally give it to Trigon versus the Teen Titans, if only they had Superboy on their roster, right ^^. The only enjoyable part of TTG is the fact that they got the old voice actors and allowed them to reprise their role. Everything is bad outside of that, and I feel similar to yourself in that regard on what I consider to be a big mistake on "CN" side, not sure if TTG, only plays on CN, I have to remember it's different elsewhere, lol. And you just gave me another reason to hate TTG. That actually sounds like a really good idea. I would assume UI could be achieved by various races, it would be interesting to see. I would prefer if they simply treated the racial groups different: Saiyans, SSJ (forms) and even God and Blue if they choose to do some post-game to earn such a feat, perhaps a nice treat when we reach LV. 100 (the original XV almost killed me this, lol), Freeza's race can continuously transform, until it reaches the "4th Transformation," and the Golden Form when the user reaches LV 100. I know this seems pretty bad, since I would prefer to make Humans and Saiyans only learn Ultra Instinct. Humans should probably be able to gain the upgrade of Old Kaioshin, but it would be a bit weird if it was like that. Because the question is what about the Nameccians and the Boos. I think that could be remedied by some new forms by Toriyama. Yeah, totally agree XV2 seems to be like an improved XV1, which is not bad, just disappointing. But I had fun with its story. I enjoyed seeing Mira and Towa, would have loved to see them in Super. I totally thought this would be case, since the Time Rings have the same insignia as the Time-Breakers. Yeah Kuma is a really weird case, what compel a man to turn himself into a weapon for the military, after joining a unit that specifically goes against the WG? It's such a weird story that honestly has me more engaged than the current arc. It's just so Droll that could have been wrapped around last year. I know Luffy shouldn't always win, but this is really boring. Sorry for seeming really antagonistic towards OP. I think i'm just fed up with the lack progression, but overall I enjoy OP. Did you watch Film Gold? -- 02:48, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Very interesting trivia on such a great character I wasn’t aware of that statistic, but it wouldn’t be shocked. But as a side note, you would be very shocked to find out that Mario currently does that with some of their recent releases, in which again, explains the “boring,” aspect of the said game. Shame, because Mario was really one of the best games at some point. But just like Superman, when you don’t evolve you don’t survive. Batman used to be campy and really tacky until the change and retcon that you mentioned. The best way for Superman to have a realistic chance of becoming number one, is re-writing him to the point where he does struggle. But even that doesn’t interest me. Dude that is amazing!!! OMG is that Batman punching Darkseid!!!? I was going to recommend the same site to you. I honestly know that Batman has killed in other continuities, but I also know he kills Joker in some continuity. But I would be interested since I didn’t even know Batman would consider to break such a rule. Yes, that is what I was about to note that they need to be more closely connected to comics, the action, the atmosphere, you want to know, who tried this and made it work, the new Spiderman game for the PS4. The series feels and plays like a Spiderman game, Batman’s Arkam series feels, and plays like you’re in the actual Timm/Kane Universe. I still play that game even now! Do you read Marvel? What do you think of Marvel’s current stuff? Ben Affleck is personally a guy that I felt was not made to play Batman, so I had such negative feelings towards his casting because of his performance in Daredevil. So you can imagine I was shocked that someone told me that Ben Affleck was the best part of the recent Superman versus Batman movie. You know what movie I would really want to see? Batman Beyond. I love the Batman Beyond series. Batman Beyond in my opinion is sometimes slept on, a really good sequel to the Batman TAS. I even thought they handled the Return of the Joker amazingly. XV: Yeah, us getting that form was so stupid I felt they were either being purposely dumb or just playing around with us. I mean it was so easy Elder Kaioshin was even in the game. I hope i’m not 30 before this story ends. Not going to lie if this story doesn’t move soon, I’m gonna have to drop One Piece and wait for it to finish. I’ll probably binge read like I did with Naruto (at the end). Speaking of which, what is your opinion on Boruto after 40 episodes. Did you drop it? Do you not care? -- 17:51, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late response, during the week i'm really busy. So I apologize. I wanted to respond quicker, but I had to go to work so sorry, man. *Again, I literally did not know this, I honestly thought it was Hulk or Spiderman, given their long histories, or even Superman, but Batman, wow? I love Batman even more than before, now knowing that. It justifies how people can at the end of day be like: "Yeah, I like Batman over Superman." Which I believe has a lot to do with the human aspect of Batman, whereas Superman gives me a sense that he doesn't have to struggle as you noted, or rather he'll only struggle until the story needs to end. Batman had his back broken by Bane, defeated sporadically I want to say throughout his series by various villains, whereas Superman loses but is the predictably going to win, because "Superman." Yeah, that is also true "Batman has in some comics been subjected to bad writing." I forgot, which comic it was, but what comic of Batman (since you know a lot lol)-was it that Batman killed a bunch of people, where he wasn't written with a "no-kill rule." **Yes, on your first example. You're right, I can't even believe it slipped my mind. I think I actually own this movie. I'm sure it was this, no? ;) *Thank you for this long, interesting, response you put a lot of work, effort (as you always do) into that response. Given this I will make it a priority to read the links you sent me, I already planned on reading them on Friday, but I'll probably read them tonight before I pass out of fatigue, lol. *The Spiderman game does take a lot of concepts from Arkam, so I know i'm going to like this game, my hopes are that the game isn't short, because it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if they gave us such a beautiful game, but it's short. *I'm not PC gamer, I haven't really looked into the benefits or know much, I just know that PC gaming has existed before I had a computer (1994-ish), and one of the first games I ever played was "Diablo." Haven't played them since but I seen the recent interest in PC Gaming. Which i'm assuming is popularized because you can for the most part edit, and even patch your own game. Which is already interesting for myself. Additionally I currently own a PS4, so I just want to ask should I jump to PC gaming give me the good, the bad and the ugly. I want to see if I too, should consider to stop buying 400 dollar machines, that always seem to get outdated yearly so I can purchase a compatible computer and game there. ::Probably one of the reasons that the wiki is a bit empty (Aha is totally playing lol) in it's first week. FighterZ absolutely as I knew would shit on Xenoverse in every way. It's such an amazing game, the story, the chance of merging MVC and DB has finally been done. It is a dream come true, because ever since I owned X-Men (totally would recommend their comics)-versus Street Fighter. I was like imagine if DBZ just decided to make their own game. I knew about DBZ since '96 since I used to watch Cartoons in spanish, and unlike FUNimation the spanish dub actually cares about their name such as calling him Gokū instead of Goku. The spanish dub was also more accurate on the translation. *Also have you seen the Super Dub? *I would recommend: X-Men, I know people don't really read X-Men anymore, because no series, no movie, no relevance, best example; Iron Man, who in 90's wasn't even a popular character as he is today. The popularity of Iron Man was mostly in part of Robert Downey's adaptation of Iron Man. But Disney recently acquired the rights to the X-Men (weird that they are even considered to be a different property)-which is good, because we'll probably get new movies. I hope you enjoy anything I recommend, just seeing Batman punch Darkseid was good enough for me. So I already enjoy what you recommended to me, I'll probably tell you what I felt towards the arc when I finish it. Hit When it comes to Hit, at that point, its nothing more than speculation an we have to go off of what was said. He was clearly measuring Gokū's ki, as he could feel it increase by increments. He didn't mention pressure or anything of the sort, and unlike the other cases, it wasn't a nebulous statement. He was clearly measuring Gokū's ki as it increased. It's annoying, but he can sense it.—Mina Țepeș 01:12, January 28, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, thanks. Hit is the one unique case we have in the series where it isn't some ill-defined example.—Mina Țepeș 01:25, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: We won't add it due to it being another "vague" moment, but it would appear Jiren can also sense godly ki. Latest episode implies it, when Toppo becomes a Hakaishin, Jiren si the first of them all to notice. But since he didn't make it clear he was sensing ki, that could have just been plot.—Mina Țepeș 01:35, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yo & Black Panther Movie Sorry for not responding to you, directly. I did read your commentary. I agree on Perfect Instinct. It was rash of me. I guess I saw SS White Gokū and felt I should rush to make the page. What's your take on the Black Panther film ^^ My take: I loved that movie. I have a feeling that you found the character to get into marvel comics. 02:38, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Useless Yeah, it's still useless. Gokū got hit by shit he should have feasibly dodged. This entire fight should have been one-sided in Gokū's favour, without exception, But no, Jiren got to overpower the pinnacle of martial arts due to fucking plot. And there hasn't been any other Hakaishin mode but Toppo's. U.I. is split because the technique and the forced transformation Gokū uses are distinct. Toppo's form was called Power of Destruction in the anime, and that's the name we use. "Toppo: Hakaishin Mode" is mentioned in the infobox as an alternative name because it was mentioned in the interview, but it was at least named in the series. And indeed, we should chat it up. Not today because I just came out of a root canal (again) and am going to be short with everything lol.—Mina Țepeș 20:12, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, but Whis said one can avoid "any" danger with Ultra Instinct. Can't back out of a claim like that now. Yes, I WILL hold the series to that. Like you said, no one even commented on the fact that ULTRA INSTINCT WAS BEING HIT! ''And yeah, I had a similar issue with the Power of Destruction Toppo is covered in Hakai energy and Vegeta is like "I'MMA PUNCH IT" and then he overpowers a Hakai orb with sheer ki and I'm like ".......''that isn't how this works!!!!!". And I'll try and hit you up on Tuesday. And no I haven't, don't care for Superhero films.—Mina Țepeș 20:30, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::In the words of a certain young Mr. Turner, that's not good enough. I know U.I. Gokū increases as he fights, but that is literally almost everyone since Black. Nay, since the fight with Hit. That isn't special anymore. Whis better be completely right; technically don't cut it with me. I'm aware, but the fact that it is a superhero film more or less turns me off. Unrelated, this is how I am wasting my time, hbu?—Mina Țepeș 22:00, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :As irksome as it is, I think Dragon Ball stopped trying to be clever when the first half of the manga ended. There had to have been a way around the Energy of Destruction orbs, I suppose the Power of Destruction was the issue. Like, he's SHROUDED in energy that destroys anything, but Vegeta out there punching him like "lol 'sup bitch?" And I agree; but Super hasn't explained shit for shit. We still don't know how — or why — Rage works. It hasn't even been canonically NAMED. The manga had to shoehorn in an explanation for Super Saiyan Rosé and even then, it is more of an hypothesis we've all taken as fact than anything else. I do feel like Gokū's "I'm not a hero of justice" was a deliberate jab at the shit funimation dub. And damn, still busy? That fuckin' bites. I'm watching One Piece, but I am behind. Like, I just finished the Sabo flashbacks.—Mina Țepeș 08:51, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm on. Someone disabeld the chat, so I had to turn it back on. I just woke up though.—Mina Țepeș 18:37, March 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm Back from outer space I'm sorry for the late reply, man. I'm sure you understand, I even understand when you can't. ^^ How's life been, man? How's life going for you? Hope everything is well man. I loved Goku Blanco it's a shame Jiren's brother didn't come to beat the craps out of Goku on the most recent episode! I loved Black Panther too, i'm glad a hero that I loved since the 00's is finally getting some shine. When I was a kid I used to draw comic characters based on his design and I called him "panther man." (so "original"). I just don't know why people all of a sudden hate it? But anyways have you seen the latest Broly DlC for FighterZ, how good are you, btw? I would say i'm not as good as I wanted to be. -- 05:56, March 20, 2018 (UTC) QQ Hey Windy quick question. Seel changed a handful of character intros on Narutopedia by replacing the word "of" to "from" eg changing "Goku is a Saiyan of Earth" to "Goku is a Saiyan from Earth". I've always been under the impression "of" is grammatically correct as the majority of character articles are written as such, but according to Seel it isn't. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:31, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for shedding light on the origin story of the words :P Even though i know "from" should be used, i'm one of those editors that tend to go with whatever option is more consistent. :By the way, what are your thoughts on how the ending of the tournament of power was structured (3v1)? Imo it was fantastic to have an unthinkable tag team come together to kick ass. It's somewhat of a throwback to how DBZ started with Piccolo & Goku pairing up despite being mortal enemies to face Raditz. :I was thinking how the series could continue and what plots could be explored and it got me thinking about 17's wish, specifically the wording that the Grand Priest used. He said "Please restore all of the universes that were erased" which technically means the original 6 universes that were erased before the series began are now restored. If that's the case, i'm sure the 6 restored Hakaishin aren't too pleased with being erased, and could seek revenge on Zen'ō. :Also, considering the 7th Universe Saiyans are dead and the 6th Universe Saiyans are not known to transform according to Cabba, i imagine this powerful Saiyan that is featured in the DBS movie to originate from the 1st 5th 8th, or 12th Universe, ORRRR one of the six restored universes. Either that or he's a time travelling Saiyan :P --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:36, March 26, 2018 (UTC)